Merry Christmas, Narutokun!
by hazelAC405
Summary: Do you know where your standing?" "Oh, the mistletoe? I was hoping I would get a present from a certain friend with lavender eyes and indigo hair?" fluffy Naruhina some NejiTen


Hello once again my loyal readers

Hello once again my loyal readers!! Now I no I should be working on my other stories but I desperately wanted to put this up for the longest time! This is one of the first stories I ever wrote and well it was just sitting there doing nothing so I decided to put it up (with a little more PSHAW!!) anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!

Small note: this is about a year after the time-skip.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything but this story and the computer I'm typing it up on.

OoOoOoOo

Merry X-mas Naruto-kun!

By: Hazelac405

Dedicated to my best friends Crystal and Dana

I hope you know who wrote this by now

Hinata was starring at all of her friends on the dance floor while she sat on a chair sipping at her fruit punch. Her friends had insisted her to come to Sakura's Christmas party because of one reason and one reason only, Naruto. Yes, the spiky haired blond and over dramatic Naruto. He was coming back today from a mission and Sakura wanted to throw a party for his return. She saw Tenten stop dancing and walk over to her.

"Hey Hina! Why aren't you out there instead of sitting here all alone?" Tenten asked.

"Well I'm not a very good dancer," Hinata replied sheepishly.

"Oh come on! You know very well that isn't true, Hina! You're one of the best dancers I know!" Tenten said, trying to cheer up the indigo haired girl.

Just as Tenten got ready to pull Hinata to the dance floor, someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who it was. None other than Hyuuga Neji. He whispered something into Tenten's ear and she blushed. Then Neji slipped his arms around Tenten's waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Despite Tenten wearing a loose brown and gold tank top, a mini skirt, a pair of matching shows, hair clips and belt; she was very comfortable whit how Neji had a hold on her. Neji, however, did not dress so formal. He was only wearing a white button up long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Hinata crossed her legs for she also was wearing a mini-skirt, lavender loose tank top and matching earrings and shoes. Her long hair swept across her back as she glanced at Neji and Tenten.

"Hey Hinata, there's someone waiting for you under the mistletoe by the doorway! I'm guessing you'll like whom you see," Tenten said with a smirk play on her face. Hinata turned to where she told her and it was none other than Naruto!

She stood up and tried to walk casually over to her long since crush. He had heard of Sakura's party and decided to come, despite how tired he was from his mission.

"Wow Hinata-chan. I thought I would never see you without your jacket on! None the less in a tank top and mini skirt!" Naruto said amazed at Hinata and how much she had grown over the past couple of years.

"Thanks N-Naruto-kun,' Hinata said mentally cursing herself for stuttering. She had long gotten rid of that and it all went down the drain at seeing Naruto.

"Um Naruto-kun do you know where you're standing?" Hinata asked.

"Um yeah! Oh you mean the mistletoe thing? Well I was hoping I would get a Christmas present from someone you know? Someone whit lavender eyes and indigo hair?" Naruto said causing Hinata to blush.

"Well I think that would require your special friend to be under the mistletoe too? Don't you think?" Hinata said in an almost whisper.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata into a long and passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun," Hinata said before her lips met his. Tenten and Neji just stared at the two and laughed when they saw Sakura pull the mistletoe away from the two kissing. As Tenten kept giggling to her self, Neji pt his hands on her shoulders and made her face him. Then he did what he had whispered into her ear only minutes ago. Neji and Tenten both leaned in and started to kiss deeply and passionately until they heard whistling and shouting. They broke apart to see their friends cheering for them. Among their friends stood Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had his arm draped over Hinata's shoulder and her arm around his waist. When they left, Naruto took Hinata home, both hand-in-hand the whole way.

They got to the door and Hinata gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips and said, "Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun," and went inside.

"Merry Christmas to you to, Hinata-chan," Naruto said before leaving and heading home.

End

OoOoOo

What? To much fluff? Too little fluff? Too short? Needs to be longer? Tell me what you thought!! I hope it was to your liking or else you just wasted valuable minutes to your life by reading this!! So remember R n R!!


End file.
